This project is designed to compare the effectiveness of the standard method of preparing the venipuncture site of blood donors with a simpler method which is less irritating to the skin, less expensive and quicker. Blood drawn using both skin preparation methods will be cultured to determine if there is any difference in the rate of skin contamination. According to the current regulations of the Bureau of Biologics, "The skin of the donor at the site of phlebotomy shall be prepared thoroughly and carefully by a method that gives maximum assurance of a sterile container of blood."